Magia Covenant
Magia Covenant (マギアコベナント Magia Kobenanto) is a fan-made clan from the Dark Zone nation. It focuses on using spells, one-use cards with devastating effects, to control the board and defeat the opponent. Background The Magia Covenant is the leading organization for mages and magical research in the alternate timeline of [[Cray i|Cray i'']]. Consisting of a massive city filled with schools and laboratories within Night Hunter's territory in Dark Zone, the Magia Covenant counts the greatest mages of the world among its ranks. The Magia Covenant is a hub for all forms of magical research, even the less ethical kinds. In the main timeline, the United Sanctuary is Planet Cray's leader in magical research, both reputable and disreputable, between the witches, mages, and prophets of Oracle Think Tank, the sages of Royal Paladin, and the witches of Shadow Paladin. In Cray ''i, however, this is not so. Oracle Think Tank doesn't exist on Cray i'', and the alternate universe counterparts of its members work in civilian companies or Guardian Force, so magical research is not as prominent in the Sanctuary. Since Shadow Paladin doesn't exist, there are few places for witches to carry out their work in the Sanctuary. Instead, the center for magical research on Cray ''i, the Magia Covenant, exists in Dark Zone. Around the time Guardian Force was founded and drove out the clans of dark warriors from the Sanctuary, they cracked down on the groups of witches scattered throughout the Sanctuary. Many of them fled to other nations, the majority of them fleeting south to Dark Zone, where they joined with the groups of dark warriors that would eventually become Night Hunter. Night Hunter was much more tolerant of dark magics than the denizens of the Sanctuary, considering them necessary to help them defend themselves from the demon lords of Dark Irregulars and to survive in the lawless land of Dark Zone. Night Hunter gave the witches a safe haven to research their dark magic, and created an educated populace for magical education to thrive, allowing the magic users to openly collaborate and share information. In the centuries that followed, mages from other nations would visit Night Hunter's lands to learn from these witches and wizards, and they set up an organization, the Magia Covenant, to formalize magical education and research. Soon, the Magia Covenant became the world's hub for magic users. Playstyle Magia Covenant is a control clan that revolves around spells, cards that can be used up to create powerful one-shot effects. The fact that spells are not units has massive implications for how the clan works. As a tradeoff for them not being able to attack, boost, or guard like units, the effects of spells are much more flashy and impactful than those of units. Magia Covenant's spells can, for very low costs, draw multiple cards, wipe the field of units, or give massive power boosts, with its Stride spells being the most devastating of the lot. Magia Covenant's offense is weaker than average since it can't as easily field units to attack with, but its spells compensate easily, discarding large numbers of cards from the opponent's hand or dealing direct damage, and what few units the clan is able to play can hit hard. Races and Sub-clans Races * * * * * * Sub-clans and archetypes *Witch List of Magia Covenant cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Category:Clan Category:Dark Zone Category:Magia Covenant